seiyuufandomcom_ko-20200213-history
오노 료코
인물소개 일본의 프리랜서 성우. 특징 이력 에로게 활동 명의 * 고교 나즈나 (五行 なずな) 출연작품 (19금) 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. 성인용 미소녀 게임 ;2005년 * 노출의 여신님 노출의 여신님과 하렘편 (이시다 미즈키) * 봉사 메이드 아내 ~음란 젊은 아내 조교~ (나카시마 카즈미) * 봉사 폭유의 웨이트리스 ~음란한 서비스~ (타카미 리나) * 사랑의 힘 (모치즈키 에미코) * 섹스 & 프렌드 ~소꿉친구의 달콤한 냄새~ (에비나 미츠루) * 쿠사리 (오리하나 아케노) * 투하트2 Xrated (쿠스가와 사사라) * Twin Way ~지금을 꼭 껴안아~ (아오이 쿠미) ;2006년 * 그 꽃잎에 입맞춤을 (키타지마 카에데) * 물결의 사이사이 외전 ~유미코상의 신혼일기~ (시노하라 유미코) * 새댁×의모(오쿠사마×오쿠사마) ~신부는 여고생~ 제1권 (오노다 히토미) * 새댁×의모(오쿠사마×오쿠사마) ~신부는 여고생~ 제2권 (오노다 히토미) * 새댁×의모(오쿠사마×오쿠사마) ~신부는 여고생~ 제3권 (오노다 히토미) * 여고생 쾌락 특급 ~치한 중독자~ (三宅裕実) * 치한 귀족 (사쿠라자와 마리코) * 폭유 간호사 (히다카 시즈에) * 폭유 찻집 (고토 시즈쿠) * 화귀장 (스즈네) ;2007년 * 그 꽃잎에 입맞춤을 나의 왕자님 (키타지마 카에데) * 내일의 너와 만나기 위해 (유우기리 루리코) * 론도 리플렛 (니나 에드워드) * 모녀네부리 ~권하는 유부녀・안기고 싶은 모녀~ (텐도 미사토) * 임신시키는 최면 프린세스 (릿테) * 카타하네 (에바, 베루) * 화창한 가을 아래 ~붉게 물든 상점가~ (카네다 아유) ;2008년 * 가루눈 펄펄 ~유즈하라 마을 컬링부~ (호시노 나나) * 그 꽃잎에 입맞춤을 당신과 연인연결 (키타지마 카에데) * 그 꽃잎에 입맞춤을 사랑스러움의 포토 그래프 (키타지마 카에데) * 내일의 나나미와 만나기 위해 (유우기리 루리코) * 몽견백서 (카미시로 히지리) * 몽견백서 ~Second Dream~ (카미시로 히지리) * 매지컬라이드 (카나데・라즈호토) * Volume7 (키노 쿄우카) * 수평선까지 몇 마일? -Deep Blue Sky & Pure White Wings- (츠야자키 코카게) * 요스가노소라 (미기와 카즈하) * 우리들에게 날개는 없다 ~Prelude~ (타마이즈미 히요코) * 진・연희†무쌍 ~소녀요란☆삼국지 연의~ (악진) * 춘색앵뢰 (쿠로이 미사) * 체이스트☆체이스 (모로오토 노노코) * 투하트2 AnotherDays (쿠스가와 사사라) * 프린세스 러버! (타케조노 에리카) ;2009년 * 귀를 기울이면 (키쿠치 나나미) * 사신의 키스는 이별의 맛 (아마미야 시즈쿠) * 새하얀 색 심포니 -Love is pure white- (세나 아이리) * Stellar☆Theater (히메노미야 카구야) * Signal Heart (고토쿠지 아키라) * 시로쿠마 벨스터즈♪ (야에하라 사츠키) * 우리들에게 날개는 없다 (타마이즈미 히요코) * 진설 엽기의 우리 제2장 (키타자와 마키코) * 천신난만 -LUCKY or UNLUCKY!?- (야마부키 와타루) * Princess Party~프린세스 파티~ (이츠쿠시마 에리) * 하루카나소라 (미기와 카즈하) * 해피토라 -Happy Transportation- (리미아 드 보우프슈타인) * 히다마리 바스켓 (나카가미 하루히) ;2010년 * 노블☆워크스 (츠키야마 세나) * 룬 로드 (지젤 올린피아다) * Riddle Garden (코렛트) * 벚꽃전국 ~노부나가쨩의 사랑과 야망!?~ (오다 노부나가쨩) * 세계정복그녀 (하나노미아 아코) * 슈가코트 프릭스 (마키나) * 앗치무이테 코이 (오리바 아카) * 양풍의 멜트 -Where wishes are drawn to each other- (에노모토 요시카) * 연신-러브카미- (토요쿠사 이나리) * Orange Memories (하치토리 히노토) * 우리들에게 날개는 없다 AfterStory (타마이즈미 히요코) * 에어리 페어리～Easter of Sant'Ariccia～(코렛트 마레) * Angel Ring ~엔젤 링~ (스오 미츠루) * 진・연희†무쌍 ~맹장전~ (악진) * 천신난만 Happy Go Lucky! (야마부키 와타루) * 첫사랑 사쿠라멘토 (나구모 미사키) * 키사라기GOLD★STAR (토도 케이코) * Tiny Dungeon ~BLACK and WHITE~ (벨=세인) * Tiny Dungeon ~BLESS of DRAGON~ (벨=세인) ;2011년 * 카미카제☆익스플로러 (오키하라 코토하) 성인용 애니메이션 출연작품 (전연령) TV 애니메이션 ;2004년 *블랙잭 (와토 치요코) ;2005년 *두 사람은 프리큐어 Max Heart (나가이 사오리) *IGPX -Immortal Grand Prix- (에이미 스테이플턴) *트리니티 블러드 (제시카 랑) ;2006년 *노다메 칸타빌레 (마마극중극 '프리고로타'에 나오는 우주선의 보이스) *디지몬 세이버즈 (나나미) *두 사람은 프리큐어 Splash Star (이토 히토미) *블랙잭 21 (와토 치요코) *위치블레이드 (아오이) *오란고교 호스트부 (카즈마 레이코, 키미와다 호노카, 메이드A7) *ZEGAPAIN -제가페인- (이리에) ;2007년 *노다메 칸타빌레 (스즈키 카오루, 이즈미) *도쿄마인학원 검풍첩 (오리베 히나노) *미나미가 (아츠코) *드래고너트 더 레조넌스 (하바라기·이츠키, 오토히메) *신곡주계 폴리포니카 (도리스라에) ;2008년 *미나미가 오카와리 (아츠코) ;2009년 *미나미가 오카에리 (아츠코) *푸른꽃 (카와사키 선배) *페어리 테일 (미라젠, 럴러바이제레프 가의 악마, 안젤리카) *흑신 (시즈카) ;2010년 *성흔의 퀘이사 (모에노) *슈팅 바쿠간 배틀브롤러즈 뉴 베스트로이아 (라즈리온, 교수) *오오카미 씨와 7명의 동료들 (링고의 엄마) *요스가노소라 (미기와 카즈하) *진・연희†무쌍 ~소녀대란~ (악진) *하늘의 소리 (이리아 아르카디아) ;2011년 *우리들에게 날개는 없다 (타마이즈미 히요코) 주석 OVA 극장판 애니메이션 웹 애니메이션 게임 더빙 실사 디스코그라피 싱글 앨범 드라마CD (19금 게임) 드라마CD (애니메이션) 캐릭터송 (19금 게임) 캐릭터송 (애니메이션) 같이 보기 마우스 프로모션 외부 문서 *오노 료코 블로그 COLOR *오노 료코 트위터 분류:일본성우 분류:일본 여성우 분류:에로게 성우